weydenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Weyden Pokémon League
The Weyden Pokémon League works much the same way as most other Pokémon leagues, though as opposed to the other Regions Weyden is scarcely populated with the large majority of its citizens gathered in a few big settlements. Therefor only eight Gyms exist to test young hopefuls. After one has completed the Gym challenge, they can attend the League itself known as the Valholders league. This is a large tournament that hosts all those given access to the League through the Gym challenge, the previous years top eight or a variety of other options. Once a victor is found his name is entered into the hall of fame and he's given access to the Champion League. Here he'll face off against Weydens absolute best, all of them previous winners, Gym leaders, members of the Elite Four or Weydens mysterious Champion. Gym Leaders Previous Valholder Winners The Elite Four '''Jofur: '''This massive, bearded electric-type specialist has been a part of the Elite four for almost as long as Wodan. He is known to have a jolly disposition, accented by a loud boisterous voice tempered by an explosive temperament when angered. Jofur's rise to the Elite four came during his youth where his victory in the Valholders league led him to a long career as a Gym Leader. After years of service a spot in the Elite Four opened up and Jofur was immediately encouraged by his friends and fans to apply for the spot. Jofur handily defeated the other members of the Elite four, save Wodan, and was accepted on the spot. (A defeat Blake Noir didn't take well) Ever since then, Jofur and his Ampharos has handily stood the test of time and taken on every challenger to face him and won, save for other members of the Elite Four. Outside of his duties within the Champion league Jofur takes on a bunch of cases around the Region, chief of which is his role as the general of Weyden regional defense unite, that takes on any threat to the Region and her populace. Suffice it to say Jofur is very popular with the common folk. '''Sigyn: '''A star rose, several years ago, to prove that one needn't have a long track record within the Valholders League to rise to near unimaginable heights. Sigyn is that star and her light shines brightly throughout the region. She is seen as a symbol through out the region, epitomizing the old tales of the Weyden Battle-Maidens. That Sigyn managed to conquer the league and rise to the rank that she did before her husband, rings widely as another affirmation of female empowerment. The one thing that the lords and ladies of Weyden doesn't seem to resonate with where Sigyn is concerned is her preferred type of Pokémon, Sigyn is a Poison-type trainer, her Arbok has lead her to many a victory as has her Salazzle. (One of two twins hatched from the same egg, the other Salazzle is owned by her husband!) Though her primary ace is reportedly her Beedrill, a Pokémon she claims to have had since the start of her time at the Pinewilds Academy. The Champion